Katsu Layton
by Smile Scarlet
Summary: En el gremio ha entrado un nuevo miembro llamado Katsu Laytoon el cual se lleva 'demasiado bien' con nuestra querida maga de agua, el resto leerlo con sus propios ojos.
1. Katsu Layton

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima en otros casos Juvia y Grey hubieran tenido varios hielitos con agua corriendo por ahí.**

 ** _Este fic, a pesar de que hay muchos con la misma temática tratare de que este sea un poco mas especial y les agrade a todos. No se como quedara ya que tengo meses que no escribo un fic y este es mi primer Gruvia. Este capitulo consiste en como Juvia conoce a este nuevo miembro del gremio y por lo visto se llevan demasiado bien diría yo.  
_** _

Al igual que siempre en Fairy Tail;  
Gray realmente ignoraba por un rato a Juvia pormientras hablaba de hijos y esas cosas, pero al llegar al gremio no se aguanto las ganas de tener una buena pelea con flamita, nada mas hizo llegar al gremio para estar peleando con Natsu por, no lo se ¿lo que sea?, empezó la rutina de las sillas voladoras y palizas de Erza xD, ah también las bebidas de Cana un día típico en Fairy Tail, la pobre Wendy que ya estaba preparando su poder de curación, u.u, Gray sin ropa 7u7 , Freed jodiendo a Laxus, esto se podría llamar normal, Natsu con los pechos de Lucy en fin. n.n

-Esto no cambiara nunca verdad? ;-; - Decía el maestro

-Pero también es muy divertido maestro- Contesto Mirajane con su sonrisa característica

El maestro se subió a una mesa para luego toser y gritar la palabra atención a toda voz, no es que le gustaba tener que joder con mocosos como Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y sus otros rebeldes TnT, este tomo un cucharon y una olla (daba igual no le hacían caso), rompió una botella y valió madres (ay ombe) luego estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que Mirajane llego.

-Permitirme maestro, ATENCIÓN AL JODIDO MAESTRO, gracias. (debido al grito todos dejaron lo que hacían y prestaron atención)

El maestro libero un poco su tos para luego hablar.

-Bueno mocosos irresponsables -.- hoy conoceremos a alguien que espero aprenda de el, sera un nuevo integrante del gremio, su nombre es Katzu Layton y espero que le den la bienvenida correctamente, te miro a ti natsu -.-

-¿Ahora que hice abuelo?, Fuckme ;-;

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que se abrieran las puertas del gremio con la llegada de este nuevo personaje. Su descripción era tal: Tenia cabellos largos de color azabache, sus ojos de un verdadero azul cielo y su piel tenia un pálido parecido al de Zeref, tenia alta estatura y no era del tipo arrogante, mas bien un tipo Jellal (sin el satanismo y toda la wea).

. . . . -Este no decía una palabra solo mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos y se sentó solo en una mesa lejana a la mayoría de personas causando cierto interés en algunas personas del gremio.

-¿Quien sera el nuevo?, es bastante intrigante - Menciono Mirajane que se encontraba en la barra con los chicos

-¿Y si lo invitamos a una misión? - Dijo Natsu con tu tono amigable al dirijirse a Lucy

-No es mala idea e_è - pensó Lucy

-No, yo me encargare e_è -Dijo cortamente el maestro

El maestro fue asía el chico nuevo para sentarse y conversar un rato.

-Se que eres de pocas palabras así que tengo una misión para ti con un compañero que yo te asignare.

-¿!QUE?¡, no quiero.

-No me importa es una orden y tu me la debes UuUr

-Fuckme ;-;, ¿que quiere que haga?

-Tu compañera te la explicara mejor, esta ahí (señalo a la Loxar)

-Oh bueno, si es esa chica tal vez no sea tan malo- Dijo con un pequeño tono de arrogancia

-Sabia que cambiarías de opinión 7u7

Aunque este sea de pocas palabras no miento cuando digo que es un casanova y bastante persuasivo a decir verdad. Se acercaba a Juvia lentamente y al llegar quito a Gray de la silla para sentarse el.

-¿Que mierda? - Se pregunto jodida mente Gracielo

-Hola, el maestro dijo que tendría que salir con alguien para ir a la misión pero no que era una chica tan linda- dijo con un tono alagador

-Jajajajajaja :3 - Sonrio un poco

-Wtf? - Seguía Gray en shock por un rato.

-Bueno tendremos que ir a la misión puedes ir a mi casa para que te explique correctamente que hacer, si no te molesta Layton-sama

-¿Layton-sama? - Dijo gray con un tono de fastidio aun el el suelo debido a lo que hizo el nuevo.

Esto es solo una introducción si les gusta puede que la continué, gracias por leer y agradesco las criticas constructivas.

Se despide:

-!Paz Bubble!


	2. El grito

**Disclaimer; El anime Fairy Tail esta creado por Hiro Mashima. De lo contrario ya existirían fastasmitas rondando (referencia a Mavis y Zeref).**

Summary: En este capitulo conoceremos un incidente que tal vez cambie todo.

Como toda historia de esta pagina sobre Fairy Tail podríamos empezar con un ''como siempre'' pero hoy no sera igual ya que existe algo distinto porque aunque gray siempre a sido un tremendo tsudere esta vez juraría que posiblemente este sintiendo celos. Gray se sentía un poco aliviado pero extraño ya que Juvia no estaba ahí y se pregunto donde estaba, algo que también noto es que Katsu Layton tampoco por lo que se decidió a ir a hablar con Mira con la excusa de que quería un pastel de fresa. (Salvaje interrupción técnica aparece)

Erza: ¿Alguien dijo pastel de fresa? *-*  
Escritora: -_-" No vez que estoy escribiendo el fucking fanfiction  
Erza Ay TuT  
Escritora: Sigamos con el fanfiction.

Como decía, este fue con su excusa y paso algo como esto. Cuando Gray se paro se dirijo a la barra a pedir su supuesto ''pastel de fresa'' y ''de paso'' se acerco a Mirajane.

Gray: Ah, oye Mirajane. . .  
Mirajane: ¿Si?  
Gray: Que raro. . .no he visto a Juvia hoy, no es que me interese.  
Mirajane: Ya empezó Gracielo con su tsunderismo e_e"  
Gray: ¿What?, ¿Gracielo?, ta hasta tu me pones apodos TuT  
Mirajane: Si quieres ver a Juvia no tienes que actuar tan desinteresado. Pero si te ''interesa'' esta en una misión con el nuevo.  
Gray: ¿Ah?  
Mirajane: ¡Es bastante guapo! *-* creo que volverán mañana.  
Gray: ¿MAÑANA?  
Mirajane: Si, pasaran la noche pero digo a ti ella no te interesa e_è (cara de salseo)  
Gray: No me interesa.

Este no quería seguir siendo jodido por Mirajane así que opto por solo irse pero no podía sacarse de la mente el hecho de que pasarían la noche ademas de que estarán completamente solos sin mencionar que ellos estaban callendose ''muy bien'' aquel día, lo que llevo a pensar si quizás a Juvia le gustaba ese. . .

( Un día después )

Gray había llegado tarde, estaba acostumbrado a que Juvia lo despertara con sus chillidos para irse juntos al gremio y al llegar se encontró con una ''linda'' sorpresa, cuando vio a Juvia estaba muy lejos de su mesa, al otro extremo, con este tal Katsu Layton y bueno, yo diría que se llevaban muy bien.

Pues aunque este no mostraba interés en Juvia le pareció muy extraño que se olvidara de el en unos días cosa que Natsu noto y por lo tanto Lucy por igual. Se acercaron a Gray para bueno ''preguntarle'' cofcofcof joderlo cofcofcof.

Natsu: Te veo solito playboy 7u7  
Gray: Natsu ese es el truco mas viejo para seducir ademas no me gustas. xD  
Natsu: -_- No me refería a eso, me refiero a Juvia 7u7  
Lucy: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?  
Gajeel: Llego hace dos días y ya te robo la novia xD  
Gray: ¿Tu cuando mierda llegaste? -.-"  
Gajeel: cuando tu chica se fue.  
Natsu: Turn Down For What!  
Gray: ¿Que mierda? -_- (?  
Laxus: Vamos, todos sabemos que por desgraciado imbécil que eres ya te batearon.  
Mira: Pobre Gray, directo a la friendzone u_u  
Gray: ¿Wtf?, a mi no me batearon -_- y ¿como aparecen de la nada?  
Lucy: ¿Entonces te gusta Juvia? 7u7  
Levy: Lo sabia UuUr  
Natsu: Felicidades UuU  
Gajeel: Ya era hora  
Laxus Aleluya  
Gray: !YO NO TENGO NADA CON JUVIA! Y NO ME INTERESA!

Cuando el Fullbuster grito eso Juvia lo había escuchado desde esa distancia, le pidió un momento a Layton y se fue muy triste del gremio. No se despidió de nadie ni de el como acostumbra a ser solo ignoro todo y se fue caminando a quien sabe donde, sin contar que empezó a llover cosa que todos sabíamos que había sido concierne de Juvia.

Todos: Te pasaste .-.  
Gray: No quiero nada con ella.  
Lucy: pero no tenias que decirlo así, por tu culpa debe estar llorando por ahí.  
Natsu: No le haces eso a tus amigos.  
Gajeel: Por mas que no te interese no es razón para gritarle así.  
Laxus: Ni si quiera yo le hago eso a Freed.  
Mira: Ve y discúlpate.  
Levy: Cobarde.

Persona por persona al terminar su comentario lo dejaron solo, el Fullbuster se quedo en esa mesa aun cuando todos se habían decidido irse pero hubo alguien en el gremio que podría decir seguía adentro con el y su nombre es.

Katsu Layton. 


End file.
